Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
__NOEDITSECTION__ Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2010 | 2009 | 2008 | 2007 | 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos nominados Conan Antonio Motti *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Un gran logro personal este nominación. No ha sido un artículo fácil, y como han notado llevo buen tiempo trabajando en él. Para aquellos que tienen las dudas, siéntanse libres de oír las citas del redoblaje latino de la TO; ya que están disponibles en audio, y todos los términos que ahí aparecen son de éste. Adelante con las objeciones. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:13 6 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Se ve bien, yo creo que este fin de semana tendré tiempo de revisar aunque sea una parte.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:34 3 mar 2010 (UTC) :Jedabak el Bárbaro *''Intro'' #"Su falta de fe resulta molesta": No digo que no sea versión oficial, pero me parece que pudiera haber otra donde disturbing sea mejor traducida. :Es una cita oficial, como dije, es del redoblaje que me gusta mucho y no quisiera cambiarla. Además, si fuera por eso también hubiésemos corregido otras cosas en el pasado, y creo que se entiende el mensaje. 22:59 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Si existe una traducción oficial más correcta, la alternativa podría ser valorada. Existiendo varias traducciones oficiales, no veo la necesidad de crear una nueva versión de la cita, por lo que en principio la que hay es aceptable. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:59 1 abr 2010 (UTC) #"Proveniente de una rica y poderosa familia": Estrictamente no está mal, pero también podría quedar originario #"Imperial, adquiriendo rápidamente el poder dentro de las líneas de la Armada Imperial": Esa frase es confusa, y tal como está escrita no requiere la coma #"inicialmente en su carrera": más claro: al principio/a inicios #"Para 0 ABY": usualmente escribimos para '''el' X ABY'' #"battlestation" no es "estación de combate", si no sería combatstation ::Es traducción oficial del redoblaje. 23:04 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Si estuviera en una cita no habría tanto problema, pero es una de tantas traducciones incorrectas que pueden ser sustituidas por traducciones correctas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:25 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::A mí no me parece una traducción incorrecta, y es oficial, ¿no? Además, si quieres puedo buscar una cita, o tú mismo puedes ver la película en español si es tan complicada la cosa. 23:31 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Es incorrecta por simple gramática.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:51 25 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Yo he visto en muchísimas traducciones a cuando se refieren a "battle" "combate", y creo que es mucho más popular que "batalla" que a decir verdad, yo solamente he visto en el doblaje de TCW latino, porque en las películas dicen "droides de combate". No veo donde está el embrollo, y quisiera decirte que uno de mis propósitos al crear este artículo es que, debido a que pertenece a la Trilogía Original, quisiera que tuviera todas las traducciones del doblaje que vi durante toda mi vida, que no es malo para nada y que recomiendo al cien por ciento. Sé que puede parecer fastidioso, pero creo que mi punto de vista es muy cierto. Seguramente tú también habrás tenido experiencia similar con una traducción que te guste mucho, y como sea la que has visto desde tan temprana edad quisieras conservarla. Mira por ejemplo, yo (y seguramente tú también, y muchos de nosotros aquí) he encontrado a varios fans que sólo conocen la Nuva Trilogía, o simplemente TCW, o aun peor, sólo LEGO. Creo que es importante conservar las traducciones de la película para que cuando una persona la haya visto y lea el artículo con emoción se sienta identificado; por no decir que este doblaje en particular ha sido muy apartado y quedado de alguna forma "en el olvido", aunque fue rescatado por TNT, eso es cierto. En la película dicen "estación de combate, "estación espacial", e incluso "estación acorazada", pero aparte de eso nada más. 21:22 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Por lo que veo, tu argumento se reduce a "me gusta esa traducción". Mi argumento es "se deben preferir las traducciones más correctas". Que la cita se quede, pues bueno, porque es cita, y si dijera en la cita navesota grande con armas se tendría que quedar así. Pero estación de combate es una traducción gramatical y literalmente incorrecta, que estación de batalla no es. Esa es mi objeción y no ha sido corregida ni he recibido un argumento poderoso que me haga reconsiderarla.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 31 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Tú me has dicho en varias ocasiones, incluso ahorita, que si está en la cita puede dejarse el término. No entiendo cómo puedes protestar tanto, o que haya todo un problema por algo tan simple como que dice "combate" y no "batalla", en una traducción muy popular y que no le veo nada de incorrecta; cuando por cosas peores como por "Yo y mi fuente" y "Soldados clon" no se dice ni pío. Hay una cita: Motti y Tagge están hablando y aparece ese término. El hecho de que me guste o no me guste es irrelevante, puesto que como ves está una cita oficial, y es una traducción muy amplia y conocida. Ese doblaje, que por lo veo te fastidia que comente al respecto, no tiene errores como "Yo y mi fuente" ni como "Guerras Clon" ni ningún tipo de esas burradas. 22:39 31 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Claro que los tiene, por ello 'estación de combate' en lugar de 'estación de batalla'. Mi intención como Inquisidor es que el artículo quede excelente, por ello estoy poniendo tanto énfasis en ese "pequeño detalle" que debe ser corregido. La popularidad, que yo desconozco, es irrelevante ante la buena gramática, redacción y traducción literal oficial de una versión que tal vez no has visto, pero existe y es la más correcta que hay y puede haber. Así como Halcón Milenario es más correcto que Halcón Millenium''m, o que ''soldados clones es más correcto que soldados clon. Ya que decir esto una y otra vez me aburre, terminaré con lo mismo: esa es mi objeción y no ha sido corregida ni he recibido un argumento poderoso que me haga reconsiderarla. Battle es batalla, no veo ninguna razón para cambiar eso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:06 31 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Según las entradas de battle en wordreference, existen al menos cinco acepciones en las que battle se traduce como combate y no cómo batalla. Battleship en wordreference. De hecho, battlestation lo traducen cómo puesto de combate. Si juntamos esto al hecho de que el término estación de combate es con gran probabilidad la traducción más extendida, esta pasa a ser tan válida o más que una traducción radicalmente literal cómo es estación de batalla y que no tiene en cuenta los antecedentes de traducciones anteriores en el mundo real. La opción de Lord David es perfectamente válida. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:07 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :En wordreference sólo se dice que battle es batalla, excepto en forma verbal, que es luchar. es|battle Google menciona las alternativas pelea, batalla, lucha y pugna. A qué voy con esto... que battle es batalla si somos lo más correctos que podamos ser. Ya que es una nominación a AD, deberíamos ser lo más correctos que podamos ser. Ahora, yo desde el principio iba a aceptar la versión 'estación de combate', ¿por qué tanto rollo? porque los argumenos de Lord David, aunque apasionados, a veces olvidan las políticas de la wiki, una de las cuales es "nunca podrás sustituir una traducción correcta por otra igualmente correcta simplemente porque te guste una más que la otra". Lo que yo esperaba es que él usara eso como argumento que me derrotara limpiamente, y supiera que los argumentos "in-wiki" son la forma más rápida de resolver disputas. Mi objeción, por lo tanto, queda cancelada. Sí, mi idea era complicada, pero el resultado hubiera sido más eficaz de esa manera. De ahí la frase insistente ni he recibido un argumento poderoso que me haga reconsiderarla. Sin embargo, obviamente considero que battle es batalla, y que no hay vuelta de hoja en ese sentido.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:44 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Grata sorpresa me llevo. La verdad es que a mí, particularmente, no me gusta discutir y menos ciertos puntos. Entiendo que Jedabak defienda la traducción de battle pues es la que ha usado y la que le parece más correcta, pero yo comparto más la opinión de KSK, y creo que es muy literal. En una ocasión pasada comenté en un debate similar que había términos que en español se veían inapropiados para ciertos casos, puse como ejemplo el de "batalla", pues siempre consideré que "combate" era más aplicable y podía digerirse mejor. Si a uno le dicen "droide de batalla" uno pudiera pensar que es un droide que siempre anda peleando, en cambio con el gambito de "combate" puede entenderse que es un droide que fue creado para la lucha. Lamentablemente no había podido poner en práctica las normas de la wiki, Jeda, porque no he estado muy activo y apenas puedo contribuyo acá; y agradezco que quisieras darle un toque interesante al asunto, pero a mí realmente se me complicó todo. Muchas gracias a KSK por exponer tales argumentos; y aunque los míos fueron apasionados (de lo cual me enorgullezco) fueron. 20:23 5 abr 2010 (UTC) #"Motti tenía la misma confianza en sí mismo y en la Estrella de la Muerte": dónde quedó el remained? "No obstante, Motti seguía confiando en sí mismo y en la Estrella de la Muerte": forma verbal incorrecta. #"con la muerte de Motti": es un final de oración muy escueto, faltan verbos o algo para que no parezca una simple nota al pie. *''Servicio Imperial'' #"nació de una familia poderosa e influyente": poco claro, me parece que se te olvidó alguna palabra por ahí "descendía": rebuscado "nació de una familia poderosa e influyente": volvemos a la frase original incorrecta. #"19 ABY, Motti": no es necesaria la coma #"un rango mayor que el de Helaw": lo correcto es al de #"0 ABY, Motti": no es necesaria la coma #"ya habiendo adquirido el rango de almirante, sirviendo a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, nueva superarma del Imperio que se construía sobre Despayre": muchas comas + muchos gerundios = frase confusa #"ambos dudarían mutuamente de su competencia": no se entiende bien #"estación de combate": igual #"Había itentado": Él había i''n''tentado #"haría su ascenso al poder": se puede hacer más claro #"Mientras Tarkin viajaba a la Estrella de la Muerte desde su planeta natal, Eriadu, a bordo de un transporte T-4a clase Lambda, piloteado por su esclavo mon calamari, Ackbar, la nave sufrió una emboscada por parte de cazas ala-Y de la Alianza Rebelde, que habían sido contactados por Ackbar, quien se libró de su amo": demasiadas comas. Además el nombre de cierta nave no está capitalizado, error que habías cometido antes en una nominación a AB sigue habiendo muchas comas, pero la más importante es la que va antes de Ackbar, totalmente innecesaria #"Sin embargo, antes de que las ala-Y pudieran destruir la cápsula de escape en la que Tarkin intentó huir, el Destructor Estelar de Motti salió del hiperespacio, mientras Motti llevó a cabo la tarea de escoltar de vuelta a Tarkin, yendo contra los deseos del Gran Moff": otra vez muchas comas y falta de capitalización de una nave "mientras el almirante llevaba a cabo la tarea de escoltar de vuelta a Tarkin, yendo contra los deseos del Gran Moff": sumamente confuso #"con la Estrella de la Muerte cerca de su etapa de culminación": muy rebuscado #"contándole la historia": y le contó #"pandilla de piratas": banda de piratas #"asesinando a Pojo": y mató a #"había más posibilidad de tener fallas": más posibilidades/mayor posibilidad #"Motti se vio a sí mismo divagando sobre el punto de Helaw": rebuscado "Wonder" no es "divagar" ::A mí me parece que estaba bien esa forma, porque además fue lo que él hizo. Si no te gusta ya lo arreglé. 15:02 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :Ya que el artículo es largo, para facilitar la revisión esperaré a que estas objeciones sean corregidas o argumentadas para pasar a la siguiente parte del artículo. ::Revisado. 23:25 17 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Faltan cosillas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:51 25 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Corregido. 22:03 29 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Faltan cosillas todavía.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:22 31 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Arreglado en lo posible. 15:02 8 abr 2010 (UTC) *''Interferencia Rebelde'' #Rebelde, como miembro específico de la ARR, debería estar en mayúscula :Yo considero que tienes razón, pero he visto "rebelde" como gentilicio en múltiples traducciones oficiales, como Battlefront, The Force Unleashed y Galactic Battlegrounds. 13:58 16 abr 2010 (UTC) :En varias de esas fuentes, específicamente los Battlefronts, llaman j''edi a los Jedi, y en KOTOR los Sith son Sith''s. Por favor usemos las traducciones más correctas y evitemos las burradas que suelen aparecer por ahí.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 abr 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, pero no te enojes. Además, dije que estaba de acuerdo contigo. Yo también pienso igual, y lo de jedi lo he visto también en varios subtítulos de las películas. 22:06 18 abr 2010 (UTC) :No es enojo, es un simple comentario... sobre un tema que a mí me parece extraordinariamente infuriante. No con la gente, no, sino con el sólo hecho de que exista. No fue dirigido a ti, sino a quienes lo inventaron.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:25 18 abr 2010 (UTC) #"accidente de tan larga escala": de tan larga :La verdad no entiendo esta objeción. 13:58 16 abr 2010 (UTC) #"Una vez___el almirante aterrizó": falta una palabra ahí #"creyó que había sido un sabotaje": sabotaje a secas #"Los ala-X": mayúscula #"aunque temiendo repercusión política": eso no es lo que dice la Wookiee #"apenas un planeta penal": mejor traduce literalmente *''Darth Vader'' #discutiendo con el General Tagge___la efectividad": falta una palabra ahí #"Motti por otro lado, sostenía que la superarma era invencible": falta una coma #"atraería compasión en el Senado": eso no es lo que dijo Motti :Pero no lo dijo Motti, lo dijo Tagge; y "compasión" es una traducción de "simpathy". 22:54 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, Tagge, pero obviamente en este contexto 'compasión' no es la palabra apropiada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:56 10 abr 2010 (UTC) #"le's' informó a los oficiales" #"gobernadores determinados por Palpatine": determinados no es la palabra más apropiada aquí #"no se atreverían a pasar la línea": poco claro. Yo entiendo de qué se trata, pero la frase suelta es poco clara #"temor que tenían por la Estrella de la Muerte": no podían tener temor en ese momento porque pocos conocían su existencia #"presunta de estar envuelta": poco claro :Yo creo que se entiende. 22:54 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :Por supuesto, tú fuiste quien lo escribiste. Pero la redacción no es la correcta.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:56 10 abr 2010 (UTC) #"manos de la Rebelión, aseguró que pronto el Imperio volvería a tenerlos": la 'y' estaba bien, aunque también podría estar un 'pero' #"a Motti de no subestimar el poder de la Fuerza": esa parte requiere revisión en el tiempo y sujeto verbales #"alegando que no le había ayudado": quien no sepa mucho de esto podría entender que Motti se burló de que él no le había ayudado #"amenazando con destruir": tiempo verbal incorrecto :Corregido. 22:54 9 abr 2010 (UTC) :Detalles, detalles.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:56 10 abr 2010 (UTC) :Corregidos los detalles. 13:56 16 abr 2010 (UTC) #"planeta natal de Organa": puede ser enlazado a mundo natal #"con ella a su lado, y''' Motti y Vader en la sala de control de la Estrella de la Muerte" #"Entonces, Tarkin ordenó": sobra la coma. También se podría cambiar 'entonces' por 'a continuación' o algo así #"Pensó que ésto sería una demostración que aterrorizaría al resto de la galaxia": quién? se puede entender que Motti, Tarkin, Vader o incluso Leia #"'''y el terror que mantendría a los disidentes a raya" #"base rebelde": Rebelde #"grupo de rebeldes": Rebeldes #"y logró liberar a Organa": usas logró 2 veces seguidas #"Poco después de este descubrimiento, con Organa de vuelta a su celda, un grupo de rebeldes logró infiltrarse en la Estrella de la Muerte, y logró liberar a Organa. Entonces huyeron en su nave, el Halcón Milenario": una frase con muchas comas seguida de una frase muy simple. Podrías recortar la primera y alargar la segunda *''La Batalla de Yavin'' #"eje de calor auxiliar! ¡Viene! ¡Viene!": shaft en este caso no es eje, sino tubo o pozo. El incoming debe tener una mejor traducción #"hiperespacio, llegando al sistema Yavin": sobra la coma y el tiempo verbal es incorrecto #"sorprendiendo a los Imperiales": tiempo verbal incorrecto #"se negó a enviar cazas TIE": quién? #"ala-X": capitalización #"Contra todas las posibilidades, y la sorpresa de Tarkin y Motti, un ala-X rebelde tuvo éxito al volar a través de la trinchera donde estaba el puerto de escape, y disparó un par de torpedos de protones al tubo, causando que la Estrella de la Muerte explotara, matando de inmediato a Motti y a todos aquellos a bordo": muchas comas en una sola frase. La Wookiee lo tiene así, pero no se ve bien. Tal vez no haría daño mencionar que fue Luke el que pilotó la X-wing :Ya lo corregí. Una de las cosas de las que me aseguré al traducir este artículo es que este tipo de partes queden intactas y tratar de sólo adaptar las secciones donde el español tiene ventaja sobre el inglés, como no volver a decir un nombre y eso... No considero, en favor de la Wokiee, que se mencione que Luke fue el piloto porque, bien puede pasar que nos emocionemos o nos guste que sea acreditado por eso, pero eso no tuvo que ver directamente con Motti, ya que él no lo conocía realmente. 23:05 21 abr 2010 (UTC) :Como dije, no es necesario, pero es común que se clarifiquen esos pequeños datos cuando tienen importancia más allá del tema en cuestión. Sin quieres cambiarlo, se podría comentar que Luke fue uno de los que rescató a Leia, para hilarlo así con la información del artículo. Y esta última objeción sigue en pie.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:11 27 abr 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, el argumento me convenció y logré buscarle un toque enciclpédico para que se viera mejor. Tomando en cuenta la trascendencia que implicó la destrucción de la estación me parece bien. 13:09 30 abr 2010 (UTC) :Quedó bien, peeeeeeero... la objeción en sí no ha sido resuelta.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:15 30 abr 2010 (UTC) :¿Qué tal ahora? 23:53 1 may 2010 (UTC) :Mucho mejor, pero aún no está listo. No requiere modifiocar la redacción, pero sí tiene muchas comas y la frase es confusa. Debería tener un punto y seguido en un lugar estratégico.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:26 4 may 2010 (UTC) :Me enorgullezco de como quedó. 22:55 4 may 2010 (UTC) Hay un error en "El impacto ocasionó la destrucción inmediata de la Estrella de la Muerte; matando a Motti y a todos aquellos a bordo", pues no es punto y coma sino coma. El punto y coma se coloca solamente cuando las dos frases son separadas, en este caso la segunda es consecuencia directa de la primera, y por lo tant va la coma.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:40 7 may 2010 (UTC) #"admitió que los planos estaban en manos de la Rebelión, aseguró que pronto el Imperio volvería a tenerlos": hay un pero que borraste y era necesario.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:09 23 may 2010 (UTC) :No creo, ya que al principio de la oración hay un "aunque"... de todas formas la reestructuré para que quede mejor. 01:22 2 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"En efecto, el almirante era muy ambicioso, aunque parecía leal al Emperador Palpatine, en realidad Motti ocultaba los sueños de convertirse en Emperador": ejemplo del uso de punto y coma. La segunda coma debe ser punto y coma, pues separa dos frases individuales. Esn este caso incluso se puede usar un punto, aunque es más correcto el punto y coma #"el almirante se haría cargo de la muerte de Tarkin": es pasado condicional, por lo que se 'habría hecho'. 'Haría' es futuro #"poco después de su culminación": palabra muy rebuscada #"Motti pretendió ser leal a Tarkin, aunque esto en realidad era una actuación',' diseñada para engañar al Gran Moff y asegurarse de que confiaba en Motti, de modo que si en algún momento el almirante decidiera traicionarlo, Tarkin sería tomado por sorpresa": muchas comas, hay que poner otra cosa por ahí. Y eliminar la coma en negrita. #"convencido": falta un verbo antes #"con más experiencia a''' su puesto" #"É'sto se reflejaba ": esa no lleva acento #"'como''' frecuentemente posaba mirada de suficiencia ": no es la palabra idónea. #"se enorgullecía de estar en buena forma física, y regularmente se ejercitaba": sobra la coma #"Aunque valoraba mucho sus propias habilidades políticas y tácticas" #"un tipo de líder sobreestimado": confuso y rebuscado #"el cual creía": no que muchos? #"en que se había llenado su expediente": eso no se entiende "en que su expediente se había llenado": no se entiende qué idea se quiere comunicar. Llenado con qué, o por qué eso es importante? #"a sus tantos contactos" #"a pesar de que se sentía fuerte en sus habilidades": no es lo que dice la Wookiee "aunque él mismo confiaba fuertemente en sus habilidades" #"y se fastidiaba de Vader": no es lo que dice la Wookiee "se disgustaba de Vader": no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de redactarlo "se disgustaba con Vader": la frase es la que está incorrecta, no solamente una palabra #"Después de esa experiencia, Motti prefirió calmarse": sobra la coma #"Luego": mejor 'posteriormente' #"no viviría mucho bajo el Imperio de Palpatine" #"toda su vida estuvo muy seguro de la invulnerabilidad de la Estrella de la Muerte": eso implica que durante toda la vida de Motti existió la Estrella de la Muerte "estuvo muy seguro de la invulnerabilidad de la Estrella de la Muerte a lo largo de su vida": cambió la 'geografía' de la frase, pero el sentido sigue siendo el mismo #"Creía en la doctrina de Tarkin": quién? Motti, claro, pero hay que especificarlo. Así solo se ve mal #"lo que conyevó": muy rebuscada #Hay varias cosas repetitivas en esta sección, como que Motti dudaba de la Fuerza. La frase "almirante sabía que si Tarkin no hubiera interferido, Vader lo habría asesinado, un pensamiento sumamente preocupante para él" está escrita casi idénticamente en el segundo párrafo de Darth Vader: "El almirante sabía que Vader pudo haberlo asesinado sin remordimiento si Tarkin no lo hubiera detenido, una conclusión que lo horrorizó enormemente" :Pero cómo pudiera cambiarse. Así está en la Wookiee y si así era Motti, pues.... Por algo la sección se llama Personalidad y rasgos. 23:47 31 may 2010 (UTC) :No discuto la veracidad de la información, sino la forma repetitiva en la que está redactada. Así está en la Wookiee, lo sé, pero es bastante aburrido leerlo tal como está.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:08 1 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Concluirá'' :Corregido. 01:23 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Faltan cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:09 23 may 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. :Revisado. Faltaría además checar la última objeción.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 01:22 2 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Entre bastidores'' #Puede mejorarse la traduicción de la cita. Hay cosas que se omiten o no se presentan igual que la original ::Hay ciertas cosas inintraducibles como HOW AWECELLET IS THAT?! o el party people. Creo que el mensaje llega, y a diferencia de las citas canónicas no considero a esta especial muy relevante. 23:23 10 jun 2010 (UTC) ::¿Por qué crees que estoy 100% en contra de las traducciones? por cosas como esta. Lo de AWECELLET es una combinación de 'awesome' y 'excellent', y 'party people' se me hace muy traducible, pero no como "Gente de la fiesta". Eso es aburrido, y la frase original es emocionante.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:45 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ::La verdad es que yo nunca he considerado una posibilidad muy original el hecho de traducir cosas de este tipo, como dije antes no creo que sea tan importante como las citas canónicas que si son oficiales mejor, pero esto es diferente a traducir contenido de material oficial que no ha sido traducido como por ejemplo la trilogía de Darth Bane, el Atlas e incluso mucho material de The Clone Wars. Lo de AWECELLET ya sabía que era una combinación, pero no tengo idea de cómo traducirlo, y en una combinación similar no se vería horribnle? ¿Algo como SUPEREXCELENTE? creo que sonaría muy Flanders... Me vendría bien una ayudita. 23:19 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Por cierto, felicidades a tu país por esa victoria tan admirable. Nosotros jamás hemos ido al Mundial, pero bueno.... ya nos llegará el momento, pero estoy seguro de que cuando lo hagamos estaremos preparados... 23:19 17 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Mhh... a mi entender, hay varias posibilidades. Una es dejarla así, ya que técnicamente es una palabra inventada, porque ni siquiera es un slang muy común que digamos. Superexcelente no me parece tan mal, la verdad, aunque efectivamente sea un poco—bastante—Flanders. No se me ocurre otra posibilidad decente, porque inventarse una palabra nueva se me haría absurdo. Y gracias por la felicitación, a Venezuela no le falta mucho para ir a su primer Mundial si siguen como desde hace unos años.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:47 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, lo hice lo mejor posible... Aunque creo que Flanders lo prohibiría por la posible actitud 'satánica' de Motti jeje, tal vez le haya gustado como quedó.... Hasta se ve con un toque medio harrypottiense con esa mayúscula. Lo de gente de la fiesta lo cambié por pueblo que es algo como más común pero no sé... Por cierto, Venezuela tiene que "echarle" mucho para poder llegar... pero ojalá que así sea, aunque fuese el primer eliminado no importa. 00:09 19 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Party people: numerosísimas posibilidades, pero la más obvia es 'fiesteros', o (menos común) 'juerguistas'. Perp 'pueblo' no tiene nada que ver con el sentido que le da Conan O'Brien.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:04 27 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, listo. 23:18 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #"que salió a la gran pantalla en 1977": rebuscado "se estrenó en 1977 en la pantalla grande": lo rebuscado es lo de la pantalla grande. Obviamente fue en el cine, no en la tv ni en el radio ni en internet ni en holovisión. #"en el redoblaje mexicano de 1997 su voz fue dada por Ernesto Ledezma": esa información requiere una referencia #"LeParmentier era uno": no era, sino fue #"Imperiales sin hablar con acento inglés" que no hablan "que no hablaban ": que no hablan #"2007, Death Star,": sobra la primera coma #"permanece en ésta" #"trivia de preguntas": no es el sentido de la frase original #"y una se refería": relacionada con la objeción anterior. No es 'una' si sólo fue una pregunta #"personaje dramático": dramatis personae no se traduce, es una frase en latín para mostrar los personajes de una obra ::Cierto, no sé qué me pasó ahí... Tal vez me confundí porque dice persona y no personae. 23:23 10 jun 2010 (UTC) #"tablón de mensajes": mejor 'foros' #"En Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy, Motti sale al principio con cabello blanco, y luego con cabello rubio": falta la referencia *''Apariciones no canónicas'' #"aparecen rebeldes disfrazados de soldados de asalto, Tag Greenley y Bink Otauna en la Estrella de la Muerte": hay que reestructurar la frase para que quede más clara #"le ordena demostrarle respeto": de hecho, mostrarle. Aunque es mejor 'que le muestren' #"advirtiéndole's'" #Falta la referencia a ese párrafo. :Corregido. En la Wookiee no hay referencias en ambos párrafos. 23:23 10 jun 2010 (UTC) :Ese es un error de ellos, y si no siguen sus propias normativas no es cosa nuestra. Además es algo fácil de arreglar.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:45 17 jun 2010 (UTC) :He visto en la Wookiee artículos destacados en los que como sólo hay una fuente no llevan referencias... Como este, sin embargo, en este otro similar, sí hay referencias aunque sólo es de una fuente... 23:19 17 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hay una política reciente de que es mejor poner siempre las referencias aunque vengan de una sola fuente, para que se vea mejor y por si acaso surge nueva información en el futuro sea más fácil añadir referencias nuevas. Sin embargo este no es un artículo con una sola fuente. Yo mismo he añadido referencias en un par de FAs de la Wookiee precisamente por eso, es algo que antes no hacían pero como el nivel de calidad de sus artículos está mejorando constantemente pues me paree que era inevitable que llegaran a esto.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:47 18 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 02:57 24 jun 2010 (UTC) :Falta una.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:04 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :Listo. 23:18 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :Esperando por sólo una objeción corregida desde hace tiempo. 19:38 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Obi-Wan LG Biografía #''y a Tagge el Ejército Imperial'': y Tagge al... #En el último apartado puedes enlazar a Persecución en la Trinchera. Personalidad y rasgos #''Estaba consciente de cuan rápido había ascendido'': era consciente y lo de cuan rápido no me convence. :En este caso, ser consciente y estar consciente es prácticamente lo mismo, y "cuan" es contracción de qué tan. Corregido lo demás. 18:38 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Ishin-Il-Raz *'Nominado por': KSK *'Proyecto': ''Imperium''?? *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #Owen Stryker *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Lord David Strikes Back *''Intro'' #Cita: "buque insignia" #Cita: hundiendo: rebuscado y no es una palabra muy apropiada para el caso #"En su vida temprana": rebuscado "Temprano en su vida": la verdad es que el término anterior estaba bien. #"cuando fue reformada": ¿qué fue reformado? "esta fue reformada": ésta #"lucharon entre ellos": lucharon entre sí #"Denarii Nova": debe ir enlazado *COMPNOR #"Establecida la mitad de la plantilla a través de las devastadoras Guerras Clon": no se entiende absolutamente nada #"el Canciller Palpatine disolvió la República y formó el primer Imperio Galáctico, nombrándose a sí mismo Emperador Galáctico.": dices galáctico dos veces. La segunda vez puede dejarse simplemente como "Emperador". #"instó a sus conciudadanos imperiales para ser voluntarios y participar con la Comisión": a'' ser voluntarios #"continuaría viéndolo durante varios años": pasado incorrecto "continuaría viéndole durante varios años": el pasado está en ''continuaría y viéndolo estaba correctamente escrito. *Continuará. -Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 08:40 17 jun 2010 (UTC) :Faltan unas cuantas. 00:48 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Gran Almirante Jedabak *''Cita'' #"cometió un suicidio": sin 'un': 'cometió suicidio' o simplemente 'se suicidó' #"Denarii Nova": en realidad es Nova Denarii *''Intro'' #Nuevo Orden requiere ser enlazado #"originales doce Grandes Almirantes": doce Grandes Almirantes originales #"Temprano en su vida": debe haber una mejor manera de traducirlo #"esta fue reformada": ésta #"Gran Almirante, a pesar de la completa falta de experiencia militar": sobra la coma, y 'su' completa falta #"e Il-Raz, sabía que su nombramiento fue puramente de carácter político": sobra la coma, y 'era' en vez de 'fue' #"reducir su opinión pública": más bien 'afectar negativamente' la opinión pública Continuará... República 500 *'Nominado por': Owen Stryker *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :WOW! Cuando pueda lo reviso. 22:37 18 abr 2010 (UTC) The Lord David Menace *Intro #"exclusive" #"la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico": lo mismo del otro artículo. Elimina el primer adjetivo y déjalo con el segundo, se ve mucho mejor. #Seguidamente hay muchos "fue" que pudieran sustituirse por "era" #"Fue allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convencido a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantenido un centro de mando escondido en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": muchos verbos en pasado incorrecto y hay ciertos detallitos que pudieras arreglar. "Era allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convenció a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantuvo un centro de mando oculto en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": quedó mejor, pero el fue en este caso estaba bien, cuando me refería a la sustitución hablaba del párrafo de arriba. #"alte ego" #"Mientras los Jedi eran distraídos con la batalla sobre el planeta": estaban #"el Capitán Dyne de Inteligencia localizó la guarida de Sidious, pero él y su equipo fueron asesinados": puedes mejorarla, pues se me hace la idea de que el asesinado fue Sidious y si recuerdo bien la novela no fue así. Quedó mejor, aunque... puede arreglarse un poquito más... #"separatista" debe ir capitalizado, puesto que es miembro de la Confederación. #"un exitoso ataque para secuestrar a Palpatine": no sé... puede volver a redactarse, se me hace muy confusa "un ataque con éxito para secuestrar al Canciller Palpatine": más confuso todavía : Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 10:34 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:51 8 may 2010 (UTC) -Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 08:13 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Cerea *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Surgió como azuleo de Ki-Adi-Mundi, y aquí está. *'Resultado': AD (2 Inq/2 usuarios/4 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak # KSK # 22:13 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Jedabak no viviría jamás en Cerea :Infobox #Quedaría mejor si los aryxes y los otros animales se pudieran en la sección de 'fauna' :Intro #"fue un planeta ": era queda mejor. Y planeta #"planeta de origen ": puede ser enlazado a mundo natal #"ocupaban muy poco de espacio": sobra el 'de' #"sólo se les permitía estarse": estar/llegar/visitar, etc, pero en infinitivo #"El planeta se encontró lejos": encontraba #"rutas hiperespaciales": rutas puede ser enlazado a hiperruta #"causó una cultura única a desarrollar": confuso :Descripción #Hay varios elementos en el primer párrafo que pueden ser enlazados, como Borde Medio, galaxia, sistema, soles, etc #"especie's' nativa's' cereanas": en inglés species es singular y plural a la vez, pero en realidad sólo hubo una especie cereana #"océanos": puede ser enlazado #"República Galáctica": puede ser enlazado #"en estas estructuras, que, a pesar de": sobra la segunda coma #"fueron destinadas a la pobreza y a diversas formas de delincuencia": se puede entender con 'destinadas' que esa fue la intención. Pero 'riddled' es otra cosa #"señores del crimen ": puede ser enlazado :Historia temprana #Consejo de Ancianos puede ser enlazado #"primeros visitantes extraterrestres": extraterreste es una palabra que implica que son ajenos a la Tierra, planeta que no existe en el universo Star Wars. Quedaría mejor alienígenas #"el secuestro de los agentes de Adascorp en una aldea natal y dejaron tras de sí varias naves dañadas": confuso #"pudo influir su cultura durante milenios": se entendería mejor 'influyó' #"era perturbadora": perturbadores, pues se refiere a los aspectos, no a la República :Movimiento pro-tecnológico #"manejaban sus abundantes recursos": en este contexto sería 'manejaran', pues es una situación a futuro #Jabba Desilijic Tiure puede ser enlazado #espía puede ser enlazado #"aprovechaban": aprovechaba, pues se refiere sólo a Dorr-Femi-Bonmi :Guerras Clon #"se les prohibió el ejercicio": se entendería mejor 'se les prohibió llevar' o algo así #"separatistas": con mayúscula #"Esto llevó a la Batalla de Cerea": no es necesario cambiarla, pero también se vería bien 'condujo' :Aislacionismo #"el planeta permaneció aislada": aislado #"una pocos cereanos": unos #"ejército imperial": va capitalizado :Corregido 20:24 9 may 2010 (UTC) :Falta una :Corregida. 13:41 5 jun 2010 (UTC) *''Habitantes'' #"fueron los nativos": eran #"prefiriendo": pues preferían #"no contaminantes, como parte": sobra la coma #"Los cereanos sufrieron": sufrían o padecían #"una especie de aves" ave en singular, porque se está hablando de una especie singular #"fueron el hogar": eran *''Ciudad Ticave'' #T'e'''cave en el título *''Ciudadelas de Forasteros #"Las ciudadelas fueron unos edificios enormes": eran #"que ocupaban como una ciudad entera": albergaban :Corregido. 21:08 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :Voto a favor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:11 27 jun 2010 (UTC) The Return of Lord David *Intro #"ocupaban muy poco de espacio": el de sobra #"fue el sitio": quedaría mucho mejor fue sede, además es más apropiado para estas ocasiones *Descripción #"Esto se debió a que la especie nativa cereana trabajara para preservar la naturaleza de Cerea": Cerea puede sustituirse por el planeta e incluso el mundo, ya que dices cereanos y no se ve muy bien. #"varios grandes océanos" Quedó bien. #"El planeta fue el hogar de abundantes ríos, que se utilizaron para el transporte": la coma sobra :Corregido. 19:26 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Corregidas éstas y las de Jedabak y tiene mi voto. Por cierto, gran artículo. 02:57 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Obi-Wan LG, yo no he votado por el arículo, no me obligues a votar por él. Te informo que mis objeciones no han sido resueltas. Sólo el que objeta puede dar su voto, nadie puede votar por él. Pensé que era algo de sentido común. 21:17 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Es que arriba dices y tiene mi voto. Quizás no lo escribiste tú, si me he equivocado lo siento mucho, no iba con mala intención. 21:45 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Sí lo escribí yo, pero eso depende del usuario que lo comenta. El hecho de que lo hayas corregido no es suficiente, tal vez el usuario decide que hay otro error o sus objeciones no han sido resueltas después de todo. 21:49 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno, en todo caso, las objeciones están corregidas. 21:57 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Bien, pero por favor ten eso encuenta. ANTES DE QUE SEA REMOVIDO: si pueden por favor revisen el artículo de Motti que tiene mucho más tiempo en la espera que este. 00:12 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::Un voto es necesario. ;) 22:13 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Tera Sinube *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Gracias a Lord David por cedérmelo. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Lord David es fan de este personaje *''Infobox'' #"Cosiana": él es hombre* Intro #La plantilla de Trabajando debe ser removida #Al parecer, varios audios de las citas son la misma de Jocasta hablando de Sinube, por lo menos la primera #"Sinube tenía un conocimiento íntimo sobre el funcionamiento del bajo mundo criminal de Coruscant": suena extraño... hasta gracioso. Puede mejorarse. Hay un adjetivo mucho más apropiado para esta oración. Quedó mejor, pero puede mejorarse algo.< No sé, me gusta más profundo. "Sinube tenía un conocimiento detallado sobre el funcionamiento del bajo mundo criminal de Coruscant,": del bajo mundo criminal... #"fue considerado como un experto en el tema": en este caso particular debe usarse era #"los servicios del Maestro Sinube fueron pedidos por la padawan Jedi togruta Ahsoka Tano": pedidos no es lo más correcto para este caso. "la padawan Jedi togruta Ahsoka Tano al Maestro Sinube": ??? "padawan Jedi" es correcto, pero me suena rebuscado #"La búsqueda de la arma": del arma #"los Jedi cosiano" #"confabulada": suena muy... compuesto, por decirlo de alguna forma... No sé, viendo que Cryar y Marcy son simples ladronas no creo que sea muy apropiado... Hay una palabra más correcta para el caso: Coludir. En el doblaje latino del episodio II hay una oración en que creo que aparece... Si no me equivoco Dooku le dice a Kenobi que Sidious y Gunray habían estado coludidos, y viéndolo bien, es una palabra muy apropiada y gran traducción. :Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no había escuchado nunca coludir. Debe ser como platicar, que yo no lo había escuchado nunca y que cuando fue a México y Guatemala lo decía todo el mundo. ¿Que te parece aliar? 15:16 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Je, je. Aliar también es como que muy ornamentado para que dos simples ladronas, como decimos en Venezuela, choros (simples y meros rateros) estén juntas haciendo un trabajo sucio. El Diccionario de la Real Academia define Coludir de la siguiente forma: Realizar un pacto entre dos personas o grupo en contra de un tercero; no obstante, coludir no sólo se utiliza en términos y ejemplos complejos de pactos como es el caso de Sidious y Gunray, sino también cuando se habla de personas que se ponen de acuerdo para realizar algo. No estoy diciéndote que lo hagas de esa forma, simplemente fue una sugerencia, pero es un término más apropiado para el caso que aliar. Por cierto, platicar es un americanismo correcto, mas no lo usamos todos los americanos. Platicar es un regionalismo, pero coludir no. 15:40 6 jun 2010 (UTC) #"pidió su arresto, pero también huyó": debe volver a redactarse ya que no se entiende Cuando el Jedi cosiano determinó que Marcy estaba confabulada con Cryar, pidió que la arrestaran, aunque terminó huyendo: "determinó" me suena muy rebuscado, se dio cuenta puede ser más común pero no abandona el toque enciclopédico, y con respecto a lo del arresto... ¿Qué tal algo como y ordenó que la arrestaran pero ella logró huir o algo por el estilo? #"se dio cuenta que Marcy": de que Marcy... #"siguieron la búsqueda de ambas mujeres": existe una forma más sencilla de decirlo. Mucho mejor. #"Mientras Marcy fue detenida por varios droides policía, Cryar salió corriendo": suena extraño, y ese mientras puede sustituirse por un cuando y queda mucho mejor. Quita la coma y sustituye el aunque por un pero. #"sólo para ser acorralada por Tano": puede volver a hacerse de un modo más simple. #"Sinube luego sorprendió a Cryar mientras se preparaba para salir del tren con dos rehenes capturados recientemente": ciertos aspectos en la oración pueden mejorarse, el adverbio al final se hace muy rebuscado y... ¿quién estaba tratando de escapar? Excelente #"Sinube rápidamente la desarmó con su propio sable de luz antes de devolver el sable de luz robado a su legítima propietaria, Ahsoka Tano.": igualmente. Mencionas sable de luz dos veces y se ve tal cual como decir más mejor y el adverbio al principio hace que se complique la oración. :Es cierto que suena mal, pero no se cómo mejorarlo. :Corregido. 13:51 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Puedes cambiarlo por algo así: Sinube la desarmó velozmente con su propio sable de luz y le regresó el arma robada a su legítima propietaria, Ahsoka Tano 20:14 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. 15:16 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Todavía. 15:40 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 21:27 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #En la intro está "espada de luz" y "sables de luz", lo más armonioso sería dejar sólo una traducción para que no haya confusiones, la de tu gusto, claro. #En la Wookiee agregaron información de la Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia, hace falta aquí eso para que esté completo el artículo. *''Maestro Jedi'' #"El Maestro Sinube se abstuvo de la batalla": no está mal pero pudiera redactarse de una forma más sencilla #"el cosiano estuvo en el centro de comunicaciones del Templo Jedi cuando el General Grievous, el Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide Separatista, contactó con los Jedi y les dijo que había capturado el Maestro zabrak Eeth Koth": la primera parte puede volverse a redactar para hacerse más sencilla Sable de luz perdido #"Anakin Skywalker y su padawan, Ahsoka Tano, estaban en una misión en el distrito G17 cuando le robaron el sable de luz a Tano": el 'estaban'' debe ser sustituido por fueron Segunda Batalla de Geonosis *'''Nominado por: Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': El único episodio de la serie entera en el que vemos combate intenso real es "Point Rain", mas ninguno de los otros de esta batalla llenan las expectativas. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Un gran evento de la serie, sería bienvenida una revisión. 19:38 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Daine Jir *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Es corto, si pueden revisarlo adelante. 19:38 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Darth Bane Trilogy *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Resolución de Defensa de Mandalore *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Primera Batalla de Saleucami *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Duelo en la Academia de Korriban *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Darth Bane Trilogy *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Batalla de Kiros *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Totalmente azuleado *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Wee Dunn *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Batalla de Teth *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Batalla de Abregado *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Kul Teska *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Batalla de la luna de Rishi *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Ozzik Sturn *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Slick (soldado clon) *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Denal *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Lott Dod *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Ninguno, tal vez Confederados, aunque una parte es del WP The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' CC-1119 *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Sedriss QL *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Soldado de la República no identificado (Batalla de Alderaan) *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Old Republic *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' CT-27-5555 *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Laigrek *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Suu Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera parte del especial The Deserter. Se que faltan los archivos de sonido, pero tengo problemas con el ordenador (lo formateé ayer y aún lo estoy configurando a mi gusto). *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Bodo Baas *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Un venerable personaje de un gran cómic *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios'